Yewon Drabble
by Chima Geunma
Summary: "Siwon-ah, aku ingin berbicara denganmu... Walau hanya satu menit satu detik pun tak apa. Aku menyesal telah memutuskan hubungan kita..." YesungxSiwon. warning: Gaje, Yaoi. Bad summary. Read n Review, plis


**Genre: Romance/Angst**

**Rate: T (Teens)**

**Pairing: YeWon**

**Annyeong~ aku membuat drabble fic lagi. Yang request KyuMin, maaf belum bisa aku buat.**

**Karena sebenarnya saat ini aku sedang hiatus, makanya bikin fic drabble karena tidak mendapat inspirasi sepenuhnya. *halah***

**Dua fanfic-ku aja pada terbengkalai, belum di update =='**

**Dan fanfic ini spesial untuk seseorang, semoga ia membacanya~ ^o^**

**Chima Geunma**

**Presents**

**Super Junior - One Love**

Tiga hari lagi adalah hari bersejarah untuk seorang pemuda manis bernama Kim Joong Woon, atau yang lebih akrab dipanggil Yesung.

Tepat di tanggal 24 Agustus 2011, hari ulang tahunnya yang ke 27 tahun.

Menjelang ulang tahunnya, ia telah mendapat hadiah spesial.

Hadiah itu bukan berupa bunga bank, mobil, rumah, atau benda berharga lainnya. Melainkan seseorang yang berarti dalam hidupnya, dan kini menghiasi hari-harinya, dia adalah Choi Siwon.

.

**24 Agustus 2011**

_Happy birthday to you~_

_Happy birthday to you~_

Lagu ulang tahun menggema di dorm Super Junior. Malam hari pukul 24:00 waktu Korea Selatan.

Siwon, Ryeowook, dan ketujuh member Super Junior lainnya menyayikan lagu "Happy birthday" untuk Yesung.

"_Thank you so much, guys..._ Hari ini adalah hari yang membahagiakan untukku," ucap Yesung dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"_You're welcome,_ Yesung-ah, kita semua juga ikut bahagia..." gumam Leuteuk. Semua member mengangguk, meng'iya'kan ucapan Leuteuk, kemudian semuanya memeluk Yesung.

** - Will You Kiss Me (Ost. Playfull Kiss)**

Keringat mengalir deras dari pelipisnya, tubuh besarnya bersandar pada tembok dan dihimpit oleh tubuh ramping milik Yesung. Tak ada celah diantara mereka.

Siwon kesulitan bernafas.

"Hyung, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Siwon gemetaran.

Yesung mengeluarkan smirk-nya.

"Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu... Yang pernah kau lakukan di panggung." Tangan Yesung membelai pipi Siwon.

"I-itu hanya _fanservice_ dan semata-mata tuntutan pekerjaan." Siwon semakin bergetar.

"Kau pernah berciuman dengan Heechul. Aku iri!" gumam Yesung sedikit manja lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya, namun semakin terlihat manis.

'Tuhan, tolong aku~ jangan sampai aku melakukan dosa itu!' batin Siwon. Fans tuhan nomor satu itu ingin menjalankan perintah-Nya dan menjauhi larangan-Nya.

Beberapa sentimeter lagi wajah Yesung mendekat pada wajah Siwon dan...

"Annyeong~ aku ingin bertanya, menurut kalian warna rambut apa yang paling cocok untukku? Warna pirang cerah atau merah terang?" Shindong bertanya dengan _innocent_-nya, tak menyadari jika keberadaannya telah mengganggu.

Siwon bernapas lega. Shindong bagaikan malaikat berjubah putih yang membawa tongkat dengan sayap-sayap putih berkembang di belakang punggungnya dilengkapi lingkaran halo bertengger di atas kepalanya, yang datang untuk menyelamatkannya dari perbuatan dosa itu. Bahkan dalam penglihatan Siwon, kaki Shindong bagai melayang beberapa senti dari tanah. Hiperbolis memang, tapi itulah yang Siwon rasakan.

Yesung menjauh dari tubuh Siwon, kemudian menatap Shindong dengan tatapan membunuh. Menyadari hal itu, Shindong memutuskan untuk pergi.

"Hm, ba-baiklah aku tanya orang lain saja..." gumam Shindong sambil nyengir ketakutan dan segera pergi dari tempat itu.

**Ost. Inuyasha - Every Heart**

Setelah beberapa waktu Yesung menjalani hubungannya dengan Siwon, ia harus menerima kenyataan yang selama ini tidak ingin diterimanya, hubungan jarak jauh. Yesung tidak pernah suka jika harus berhubungan jarak jauh, ia takut kekasihnya tidak jujur atau bahkan mengkhianatinya.

Siwon mengambil tawaran bekerja di Taiwan selama empat bulan untuk syuting Drama Skip Beat bersama Donghae.

Yesung tidak ingin Siwon berada jauh darinya, ia tak sanggup...

.

"Baca _inbox _email yang kukirim," pinta Yesung pada Siwon.

"Baiklah. tapi memangnya ada apa?" Siwon bertanya.

"Baca saja, kau akan mengetahuinya nanti," jawab Yesung seraya menatap Siwon dan menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya.

"Tapi..." Siwon tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, karena Yesung langsung pergi dari hadapannya. Yesung tidak ingin mendengarkan Siwon.

Merasa ada yang aneh pada Yesung, hatinya pun menjadi berdebar-debar. Siwon penasaran dengan isi email yang dikirim kekasihnya tersebut.

Langsung saja ia mengecek akun email-nya.

'Siwon, aku minta maaf sebelumnya.. Ini terlalu berat untukku! Besok kau akan pergi selama beberapa bulan, aku tidak sanggup jika harus _long distance_.

Jadi, kuputuskan... Hubungan kita sampai disini.'

**Big Bang - Haru Haru (Day After Day)**

Benarkah hal ini? Apa kau sedang bergurau? Yesung-ah, mengapa kau lakukan ini semua? Apa kau hanya mempermainkanku selama ini? Apa semuanya palsu?

Terlintas berbagai macam pertanyaan di dalam benak Siwon.

Kemudian ia menemui Yesung, ingin memastikan kejelasannya.

Dari jarak yang cukup dekat, Siwon melihat Yesung bersama seorang wanita bernama Seohyun, salah satu anggota SNSD, yang masih satu label dengan Super Junior.

Yesung menyadari Siwon berada di belakang Seohyun.

"Diam dan jangan bergerak!" perintah Yesung pada Seohyun sambil berbisik. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, wajahnya mendekati wajah Seohyun.

"Oppa?" Seohyun yang polos itu merasa kaget.

Yesung memiringkan kepalanya, memegang kepala Seohyun dan menekan kepala gadis itu agar tidak bergerak. Berpose layaknya sedang berciuman.

Bibir Yesung sama sekali tidak bersentuhan dengan bibir gadis itu.

"Oppa, bisakah kau hentikan semua ini?"

Yesung tidak menggubris permintaan Seohyun, masih dengan posisinya.

.

"Ck, dia berciuman dengan seorang perempuan!" Siwon pergi, ia muak melihat adegan itu.

Yesung melirik ke arah Siwon. Melihat Siwon sudah pergi, barulah ia menghentikannya.

.

"Siwon, kau melihatnya tadi?" Yesung bertanya, sambil memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celana _jeans_-nya.

"Yeah, kau berciuman dengan gadis itu, ck~ aku muak melihatnya," jawab Siwon, sinis.

"Kau menemuiku untuk membahas tentang email yang kukirim, kan? Jangan tanya lagi, semua yang kutulis di email itu sudah jelas!" ujar Yesung.

"Oh, begitu! Sekarang aku tahu dirimu yang asli, Kim Joong Woon!"

"Aku-"

Siwon memotong ucapan Yesung.

"Sudah cukup. Terima kasih atas waktu yang sudah kau berikan untukku," kata Siwon, sarkastik. "Besok, aku berangkat ke Taiwan, sampai jumpa," lanjut Siwon.

Yesung hanya terdiam mematung.

**Epik High - 1 Minute 1 Second**

"Hyung, bangun~" Ryeowook mengguncang-guncang tubuh Yesung yang masih berbaring di ranjangnya.

"Hm..." Yesung menggeliat.

"Ayo, cepat bangun! Memangnya kau tidak ikut mengantar Siwon dan Donghae ke bandara?" tanya Ryeowook yang masih mencoba membangunkan Yesung.

Mendengar nama Siwon, Yesung membuka matanya dalam sekejap dan berpikir sejenak.

"Tidak. Aku masih ngantuk, kalian saja yang pergi." Yesung membelakangi Ryeowook dan semakin membenamkan dirinya ke dalam selimut.

"Kau yakin?"

"Iya... Sudah sana pergi." Yesung mengusir Ryeowook.

.

.

Yesung bangun dari tidurnya setelah Ryeowook dan anggota Super Junior lainnya pergi mengantar Siwon dan Donghae pergi ke bandara.

"Dorm ini menjadi sepi... Hanya aku yang ada di sini, apa boleh buat!" Yesung berbicara entah pada siapa, ia mengambil minuman kaleng di dalam lemari es.

"Ada aku di sini," ujar seseorang.

Yesung menoleh ke arah suara tersebut.

"Siwon... Bukankah kau sudah pergi?" Minuman yang sedang digenggamnya terjatuh.

"Aku tidak jadi pergi. Aku ingin tetap di sini, bersamamu," jawab Siwon, kemudian memeluk Yesung.

Yesung membelalakkan matanya ketika Siwon akan menciumnya.

'Sejak kapan fans tuhan nomor satu ini menjadi agresif?' pikirnya. Tinggal sedikit lagi sampai, Yesung tersenyum tipis.

Namun tiba-tiba percikan air menghujani mereka, alhasil, ciuman yang ditunggu-tunggu pun menjadi gagal untuk kedua kalinya.

"Sejak kapan di dalam rumah ada hujan? Apa rumah ini bocor?" Yesung bertanya-tanya, ia mengucek kedua matanya.

.

"Yesung-hyung, bangun! Sudah jam berapa ini?" Ryeowook kembali membangunkan Yesung dengan cara mencipratkan air ke wajah imut itu.

"WOOKIE, KAU MENGGANGGU MIMPI INDAHKU!" Emosi Yesung meledak-ledak.

"Kekeke... Habisnya kau belum bangun, semenjak kami pergi sampai kami kembali kau masih tidur, ini kan sudah siang," ujar Ryeowook, setelah itu ia kabur.

Yesung mengertakkan giginya, kesal.

Amarahnya reda ketika mencoba mengingat kembali mimpinya.

Ternyata hanya mimpi belaka, Yesung berharap mimpinya adalah nyata.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian...

Yesung berinisiatif untuk menghubungi Siwon.

Perasaannya berdebar-debar tak karuan saat akan menelepon Siwon, takut jika Siwon tidak akan mengangkat teleponnya.

Tut... Tut... Tut...

Yesung menunggu Siwon mengangkat teleponnya hingga sang operator telepon seluler yang berbicara, memberitahukan bahwa sang empunya nomor tidak mengangkat teleponnya.

Dugaan Yesung memang benar, Siwon tidak mengangkat teleponnya. Kecewa. Itulah yang dirasakannya saat ini.

"Siwon-ah, aku ingin berbicara denganmu... Walau hanya satu menit satu detik pun tak apa. Aku menyesal telah memutuskan hubungan kita..."

Mengapa aku begitu bodoh? Sangat bodoh! Aku melepaskan seseorang yang kucintai hanya karena ketakutanku yang kurang beralasan. Ah, seandainya Tuhan memutar waktu kembali, akan kuperbaiki semuanya. Jujur, aku ingin kita kembali, Siwon-ah...

**Fin**

**Yosh~**

**Deskripsi di atas yang menyatakan bahwa Siwon 'fans tuhan nomor satu,' bukan karena author melebay-lebaykan, tapi itu keterangan yang aku baca di profil-nya Siwon. Mungkin teman ELF dan Siwonest udah pada tau. ^^**

**Dan tokoh wanita di sini, aku memilih Seohyun karena Yesung pernah digosipkan berpacaran dengan Seohyun. T.T**

**Chima minta review-nya please... ^^**


End file.
